


Not Going Gently

by KeyserSozin



Series: The Cutting Room Floor [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (at least I think it is anyway), Asami is amazing, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Insecurity, Introspection, Korra inside her own head way too much, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyserSozin/pseuds/KeyserSozin
Summary: After abruptly being banished from Republic City and left questioning basically everything, Korra goes looking for answers.  Set more or less right after Book 3 Chapter 01.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. If you have comments or constructive criticism, I encourage you to share them.

Korra fumed. Lying on her bed on Air Temple Island, she stared blankly at the ceiling. A flame danced lazily across her palm as she replayed the events of the day over and over in her head.

 

One in particular.

 

“ _I order you to leave this city! You've caused nothing but trouble since you arrived!”_

 

She growled a curse at the empty room. Empty except for Naga, who raised her head in question.

 

Of course, as the memory played out, Korra had snappily retorted that she was already leaving, and professed to Tenzin that she was going forth to rebuild the Air Nation. Hours later, though, in the quiet stillness of evening, uncertainty and regret had taken root.

 

Republic City had truly become her home. When she and her companions had returned from the South Pole, a wave of relief had washed over her. Even with the obvious damage and vine overgrowth from her battle with Unavaatu visible in the distance, the sight of the city lights had filled her with nearly as much exhilaration as the first time she saw them. Had it really only been a year since she had escaped the White Lotus compound and stowed away?  She remembered that night so vividly -- getting caught by Katara, saying goodbye to her parents, and falling asleep in the hold of the ship, dreaming of the new life in front of her.

 

She sat up, the genesis of an idea taking form. _Who is Raiko to tell me where I can't go, anyway?_

 

She considered Naga for a moment, sprawled out lazily on the floor, wagging her tail idly.

 

 _No,_ Korra thought, _she draws even more attention than I do. I'd never make it past the ferry pier before one of Lin's metalbenders picked me up._

 

Her eyes turned instead to the glider staff propped up in the corner of her room. It had been a lovely gift from Tenzin and his family, and the fact that they had made it in blue just for her was extra touching.

 

“ _Air is the element of freedom_ , I suppose,” she said aloud, swinging her feet off the bed and reaching for the staff.

 

Once in motion, there was no pause for reconsideration.  With a little airbending and her well-honed athleticism, she was quickly perched on the window sill, then standing on the edge of the roof, and finally airborne.

 

It didn't take long to cross the bay – too short, in fact, for Korra to really decide where she was going. She hadn't had a particular destination in mind when she left, only a spirit of wild defiance.

 

She thought of landing right in the middle of city hall or the police station in open provocation, but what good would that do? Raiko would likely be gone for the evening anyway. There was no need to rankle Lin, although she was disappointed that the police chief hadn't said a word in her defense back on Kyoshi Bridge. She could let herself be seen somewhere conspicuous enough to reach the ear of a reporter, but that would just be playing tag with Raiko through the newspaper.

 

Her temper cooled by the bay breeze, Korra dismissed the notion of any more confrontation today. Ultimately it would just be petty and accomplish nothing.

 

Korra concluded that she would need to stay up high if she was going to avoid notice. She briefly considered Harmony Tower, which was likely to be devoid of tourists since it had recently been wrapped in spirit vines. She made a face, though, remembering her earlier encounter with the pineapple hedgehog spirit while driving Asami's car.

 

 _I'd rather do a press conference with Raiko than talk to any spirits right now,_ she grimaced, turning away from the illuminated spire.

 

As she circled slowly, her eyes settled on Future Industries Tower, the tallest building on the skyline. It seemed as good a place as any.

 

A stiff but manageable breeze buffeted Korra as she settled herself on the edge of the roof. She swept her hair out of her face and watched the lights below steadily blooming in the growing twilight. The people below weren't as easy to pick out as the cars, but here and there she could make out figures winding their way down the sidewalks, illuminated by street lamps. She tried making up stories about those she could observe for more than an instant, but soon gave up as the darkness deepened. The mesmerizing ebb and flow of headlights gave the city something of a visual pulse. A wave of melancholy washed over her as she watched, eyes unfocusing, but transfixed all the same.

 

Goosebumps began to form on her arms as the night air chilled. Korra didn't mind. She hugged her knees to her chest, but didn't rub her arms for warmth. Though she found herself able to be comfortable in most climates with the help of a little firebending, she preferred the cold. _I am Water Tribe after all._

 

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, though, than she was second guessing it. _Am I really? I guess I was born in the Southern Water Tribe, but half of me is an immortal spirit that reincarnates into a different nation every lifetime. Does any given Avatar really belong to the nation where they were born?_

 

Her last trip South had been a disaster, of course, and had done little to allay her fears of alienation. Her tribesmen had been kind enough at first, but ultimately unable to accept the idea of the Avatar being one of them while remaining neutral in a conflict. So she had abandoned neutrality, which had felt right but turned out poorly; and for her trouble, now both Tribes mostly viewed her as an outsider.

 

_Maybe they were right, in a way._

 

Now that she had a name – _Raava –_ for her Avatar spirit, it was hard to deny that at least a part of her wasn't of this world at all, let alone any one nation. She had known from a very young age that she was the only person in the whole world who could bend all of the elements. She took a selfish sort of pride in it, reveling in her unique talent after each new element was mastered. Harmonic Convergence, though, had shown her just how different being the Avatar made her from everyone else she knew, or would ever know. There would never be another living person who could understand her completely, and the dead ones who did understand her were now forever silent. It had been a lonely realization.

 

Her throat tightened. A torrent of unanswerable questions battered her.

 

_How much of me is me, anyway, and how much is Raava? Without Raava, am I even a complete person, or am I less human than everyone else? Human enough to live any kind of life outside of being the Avatar?_

 

Wincing, her mind replayed the scene of Raava being ripped from her. She recoiled at the memory of the worst pain she'd ever known. The tears came unbidden, blurring the city lights below into hazy smears against a black canvas. Her sobs punctuated Unalaq's blows until the light spirit, and all her past lives, were gone.

 

“Do you ever feel like you chose wrong when you picked me, Raava?” she said aloud, her breath still heaving and voice faltering. “I failed you.”

 

Korra only half-expected an answer, and none came.

 

It occurred to her that she could have asked Raava directly, at Harmonic Convergence, before they fused again.

 

 _If I'm so terrible at this, maybe I should have let Raava bond with someone else._  Her own thought struck her as odd, and she found some comfort in imagining the possibilities. _Tenzin certainly would have been wiser, but he's a little old to master three more elements. Bolin is strong, and has a good heart, but he's as naïve as I am. Not Mako._ She smiled ruefully. _Definitely not Mr. Indecisive._

 

 _Would it have to have been a waterbender?_ she wondered. She hadn't meant to indulge this fanciful notion for quite so long, but it was a welcome distraction from her painful memories. _There's no way Raava would have chosen Eska or Desna. Maybe Kya, or my dad. Dad would be a good choice, but he wasn't there, I guess. Asami had taken him back to Katara._

 

The answer suddenly seemed obvious, and it made Korra grin through the tears.

 

_Hah, Avatar Asami. Now that has a nice ring to it.  Of course, she wasn't there and she's not a bender, but who's counting?_

 

Selfless, kind, patient, brilliant Asami. Korra had no doubt her friend could have mastered the four elements with ease. Something about Asami always seemed so effortless in every way -- her quiet confidence, easy charm, and utter competence in just about any situation. Where once Korra had harbored only envy, now a budding admiration was growing by the day.

 

“You'd like her, Raava,” she said, though only the night sky could hear.

 

It occurred to her suddenly that when she left Republic City, Asami would probably have to stay behind. She had a company to run and a life to live here. Korra felt sucker-punched. The two of them were becoming closer by the day. For the past few weeks it had just felt like the easiest, most natural thing in the world. She had meant it when she said she'd never had a friend like Asami before. Now that too was going to be taken away from her.  It wasn't fair.

 

 _Maybe that's just how it_ _is,_ she despaired. _Everything else I try blows up in my face, why not all my personal relationships?_  Things certainly had with Mako. Through selfishness or stubbornness she'd nearly pushed away Tenzin, Bolin, and her father, too. Though she loved her friends and family fiercely, some days she felt lucky that anyone still put up with her. _Some days I'm the moth, and other days I'm the flame, I guess._

 

Her spiral of self-doubt was interrupted by the screech of a rarely-used hinge in need of some oil. The window beneath her feet swung open, and the breeze blew long locks of raven hair into view.

 

“Korra?”

 

Korra blanched. Of course fate would conspire to put Asami here, at the one moment where her companionship was least welcome. She wiped her tears on her armband, wondering if she could just stay on the roof and avoid eye contact.

 

“How'd you know I was up here?”

 

“I didn't. I came into my office and saw your legs dangling in front of my window. I nearly called the police until I realized it was you.” There was a levity in her voice that suggested more amusement than surprise.

 

Korra couldn't help but smile at that.

 

“Yeah? How'd you know it was me and not some hapless window washer?”

 

“My window washers don't work nights, and I think you're the only person in the city who can pull off those boots.”

 

Korra laughed at the backhanded compliment. “The latest in Water Tribe fashion,” she joked.

 

“So what're you doing up there, anyway?”

 

The question was inevitable, but Korra was dreading it all the same. She had hoped to ignore the proverbial elephant-rhino in the room for a little while longer, so she decided to see if she could deflect one more time.

 

“I could ask you the same thing. Well, sort of. You're not really up here on the roof, but you're, well-- what I mean is, it's late, and you're in the office. So... what's up with that?” Korra fumbled through her question, flustered.

 

“Oh, I just, uh, had some ideas, and wanted to look into some things, is all,” Asami demurred.

 

Korra was surprised to hear Asami being evasive, and it piqued her interest. That complicated things. They could easily both end up sitting here all night, a half-story apart, not wanting to say what was on each of their minds.

 

“I just came up here to think. It's been a tough day,” she offered. _I don't have to spill everything all at once._

 

“Yeah, I... kinda heard about that,” Asami replied, full of hesitation.

 

Korra flinched. _I guess there's no dancing around it after all,_ she thought. Tears welled up in her eyes again, like twin dams threatening to overflow. For the moment she held on, although just barely.

 

“Do you want to come inside?” Asami offered before Korra could manage a response. “We don't have to talk about it.”

 

Korra considered the invitation for a moment. On the one hand, it was very likely Asami would find a way to make her feel better, at least for a time. On the other hand, she was sure they couldn't avoid the subject for long, and goodbyes would inevitably have to follow.

 

"Still up there?"  Korra could hear the insistence beginning to creep into Asami's voice.

 

"Mhm," she hummed back.

 

“So I don't really know what the best thing is for cheering up a brooding Avatar, but I make a decent cup of tea. And there's a Pai Sho board in here somewhere.”

 

 _Tea and Pai Sho, a woman after Iroh's own heart,_ Korra thought, and a smile broke through. _I'll have to remember to introduce them if I ever get a chance. They'd get along famously._

 

“The tea sounds good, but I'll pass on the Pai Sho. Not sure I can handle another crushing defeat today,” Korra replied sardonically. Even though the bitterness remained in her voice, a warmth was blossoming in her chest that she hadn't noticed until now.

 

Korra pushed herself to her feet and wiped her eyes one more time, just to be sure. She was coming around to the idea of being vulnerable with Asami, but she still wasn't ready to let her see her cry.

 

Reaching out with her senses, Korra gathered the wind around her, judging how much of a push she would need. Earthbending steps from the concrete facade might be simpler, but it would be impolite to deface the building right in front of its owner who was graciously inviting her in for tea.

 

“You might want to take a step back.”

 

She gave Asami a moment to do so, took a deep breath, and threw herself over the side of the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just use the front door like everyone else, Korra.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

“I'm so sorry! I can fix this!” Korra apologized profusely as she dropped to her knees. Just like always, if she had thought about it for a few seconds, she would have seen this coming.

 

Papers were scattered all over the polished oak floor. The office, lavishly furnished and exquisitely decorated, looked like a hurricane had just blown through.

 

 _One just did_ , Korra thought, _or something just as destructive anyway._

 

Asami laughed nervously. “Serves me right for letting so much work pile up. Here, let me get those.”

 

“No, please! Sit down. I can sort all of these out,” Korra protested. She had inconvenienced Asami enough, and was doing a poor job of hiding her embarrassment.

 

“Really, it's fine. We'll just get them stacked up and my administrative staff can sort them out. Goodness knows they could use the work, since the city mail service still isn't running.”

 

Korra's shoulders drooped. _I'm beginning to understand those poll numbers._

 

“Please tell me you haven't had to lay anyone off because of the vines,” she looked up at Asami, the plea writ large upon her face.

 

Asami's eyes softened and her smile fell away. “Oh, Korra, of course not. Future Industries is going to need all the help it can get once we get back up and running. Varrick left things a complete mess, so I have to find a way to stabilize our operations again. That's part of why I'm here tonight.”

 

“Yeah? And what's the other part?” Korra glanced at the pages in her hands. She knew she probably shouldn't be snooping, but there had to be some sort of Avatar privilege, right? She didn't expect to understand anything on the page, but was surprised by what caught her eye.

 

“Hey, what's this?” she asked, not waiting for a response to her first question. “'Requisition request for a Future Industries Airship Mark III'? 'Addendum C to Amended Budget Proposal – Estimated Weekly Crew and Supply Costs for CEO's Personal Airship'?”

 

“I'll just take those, thank you,” Asami said hurriedly, grabbing for the pages Korra was reading.

 

“Hey, these are dated today,” Korra remarked, avoiding Asami's reach, “the ink looks fresh.” She looked up with a smirk. “Taking a trip that you weren't planning on telling me about?”

 

“I could ask you the same question,” Asami glowered, arms crossed.

 

 _Oof._ Korra winced.

 

“That's a low blow, Sato.”

 

She felt no anger toward Asami, despite the rebuke. More than anything she felt ashamed that her attempted joke would draw that kind of response from her friend. It reminded her of being a little girl and playing too rough with Naga, only to receive a warning nip.

 

“I'm sorry,” Asami hung her head. “I didn't mean it. You just weren't supposed to see any of that yet.”

 

 _What does she mean, 'yet?'_ Wheels started spinning in Korra's head, and for a brief moment she dared entertain a wild hope. It was possible, but she wanted this spelled out for her.

 

“How does any of that stuff involve me?”

 

“Tenzin mentioned your plan at dinner. He's over the moon, you know. Between smothering Daw and singing your praises, nobody could get a word in edgewise.”

 

“At least I made one person happy today,” Korra said flatly, her expression souring.

 

“Anyway, I got the rest of the story from Bolin. When I didn't see you at dinner I figured you were blowing off steam somewhere,” Asami continued. “Bo and I talked and we agreed that Team Avatar sticks together. Where you go, we go. So I came to the office to start planning.”

 

Korra tingled from head to toe. It almost seemed too good to be true, and part of her wouldn't let herself believe it.

 

“So why hide it from me?” Korra blurted out, unable to contain her excitement. “Why couldn't I know yet?”

 

Asami studied the floor for a moment and bit her lip, dampening Korra's enthusiasm as quickly as it had appeared. It was clear to Korra that she was trying to decide whether and how to say what was really on her mind. An icy pit started to form in Korra's stomach. It hurt a little to think that Asami couldn't be honest and forthcoming with her. Maybe they weren't as close as she thought they were?

 

“Don't take this the wrong way, but you get really down on yourself sometimes,” Asami began.

 

Korra knew she wasn't wrong, but it was slightly embarrassing to hear that it was so plainly obvious to someone else.

 

“And, well, when you get like that you can be kind of... stubborn. Like you don't want to let anyone help you,” Asami paused, sighing heavily. “Look, never mind. I'm just being silly. Forget I said anything.”

 

Korra was a ball of anxiety from the emotional roller coaster she was riding. Something was clearly bothering Asami, and it sounded like it was something she had, or hadn't, done.

 

“Spit it out already!” she kicked herself internally for being so blunt, but her nerves weren't allowing her to articulate any better at the moment.

 

“I was afraid you would say no, alright? I didn't want to hear you tell me that you had to do this yourself and that I should stay here in Republic City,” Asami burst out. “I figured if I had a plan, with everything organized and ready to go before I brought it to you, then you couldn't refuse.” By the end of her outburst, she looked like a balloon that had just been deflated.

 

Korra felt too many conflicting things at once to possibly express with words, so she let her arms speak for her. She gathered Asami in a tight embrace.

 

“You're so thoughtful,” she mumbled, her face pressed hard into the taller girl's shoulder. She thought she could see Asami's lip curl into a smile out of the corner of her eye. “Thank you,” she added after a moment, finally pulling away.

 

“Don't thank me yet,” Asami replied, slightly flushed. “There is still a lot left to figure out.”

 

“Sure, but the important part is that we're keeping the team together,” Korra couldn't help but smile herself, relieved. “I was up there thinking about how awful it was going to be to say goodbye,” she inclined her chin, indicating the ceiling and the roof above.

 

“So you _were_ planning on leaving us behind!” Asami shot back, hands on hips in mock outrage.

 

“No, I just assumed _you_ would have to stay here and run your company!” Korra retorted, her grin belying her stern tone.

 

“I guess neither one of us gave the other enough credit,” Asami smirked, a note of amusement in her voice. “Actually, my line of business managers have all been telling me that I need to focus more on the big picture and let them sweat the details,” she continued. “Even with Varrick's mess, I should be able to do that from anywhere, as long as I check in from time to time, right?”

 

Truthfully, Korra had no idea what Asami's job entailed, but if she said so, then Korra was willing to believe it.

 

“I don't even know what to say,” she sputtered. “I'm just so... relieved. After the kind of day I've had, I needed some good news. Thank you.”

 

Asami smiled again. “Personally, I think it's going to be fun. Who knows where more airbenders will pop up?”

 

Korra's heart finally slowed to a reasonable rate. She was starting to let herself be convinced that things might turn out okay. Without more to say, she bent to start picking up scattered papers again.

 

Asami put a hand on her forearm to stop her. “This stuff can wait until tomorrow. It's been a long day. Want to go for a drive?”

 

“Now? It's almost midnight,” Korra asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Asami was already crossing the room to her coat closet. “Exactly, there won't be much traffic.”

 

Korra still wasn't convinced. “You remember the part where I'm really not supposed to be in the city at all right now, right?”

 

“When has that ever stopped you?” Asami called over her shoulder. “Don't worry,” she added, slipping an arm through her jacket, “I'll drive.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for tea.
> 
> It took longer than I expected to get this second part out, but I rewrote it three or four times, which I guess might just be the norm for me, apparently. It turned out shorter than the first part, and my draft of the last part, but who knows how that will look when it's finally in a state where I'm happy to post it.
> 
> The last part is a bit silly, but it entertains me, so we'll see how it turns out.
> 
> If you stuck with me this far, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing.

After initially slouching low in the passenger seat, Korra quickly realized she need not worry about being recognized; Asami was driving much too fast for that. She tore through the city streets with practiced precision, laughing as she drifted around a corner, tires screaming. A year ago Korra might have been terrified by this display, though she'd have been loath to show it. Having experienced it a few times, though, she knew it for what it was: Asami in her element.

 

 _A roadbender_ , Korra mused to herself, and then rolled her eyes at her own lame pun.

 

She was no stranger to joyriding, although she preferred to do it on the back of a polar bear dog, or, more recently, clinging to a glider. Speed is speed, though, and she laughed along with Asami and leaned into the turns.

 

Finally, Asami pulled into one of the long, winding paths that led through Republic City Park.

 

“Are we supposed to be in here this late?” Korra asked, holding onto the door with one hand as the car bounced along the cobblestones.

 

“No, probably not, but that just means nobody else will be either,” Asami flashed that wicked grin.

 

Something about all this felt slightly off to Korra. She was having fun despite everything that had happened today, but the vibe she was getting from Asami was strange. It felt like she was trying too hard.

 

Asami pulled the car off the path at the top of a small hill. From their vantage point, they could see the bay, with Aang's statue illuminated above the waterline. She killed the engine and the headlights.

 

“This is where I come to think sometimes, since I can't exactly fly on top of buildings,” she explained, the barb at the end aimed squarely at Korra. “You can hop in back and stretch out if you want. It's more comfortable than the front seats. No shifter to get in the way,” she patted the offending lever sticking up from the floorboard between them.

 

Korra obliged, climbing over the seat and stretching her legs out on the burgundy leather. Asami sprawled out in the front as best she could, her feet taking Korra's place in the passenger seat.

 

“You know, this is one of the first places I came to when I arrived in Republic City,” Korra said.

 

“I think you might have told me. Is this where you met that hobo guy that helped us during the Equalist invasion?”

 

“Yep, that's right. Naga and I were so hungry when we got here, but of course I didn't think to bring any money, so I had to go fishing here in the park. I shared one of my fish with him before the cops chased me off,” she laughed at the memory.

 

“Well I'd say he paid you back, but I think I'd rather have a fresh fish than the gruel he fed us,” Asami made a gagging noise.

 

“It was certainly no Qwong's Cuisine, miss fancypants,” Korra teased. Asami replied by reaching over the seat and smacking Korra's leg, which made Korra laugh all the more. “Hey, you better get used to it, we might be roughing it for a while.”

 

“Please, you think I won't pack my own food? What's the point of supplying this expedition of yours if I don't make sure the meals are up to my standard?” Asami scoffed.

 

“Well, make sure it includes meat, if that's the case. I don't know how the airbenders manage that vegetarian diet,” Korra smirked. “Plus, I'm afraid Bolin might turn cannibal if he has to go more than a few days without.”

 

They both had a laugh at that.

 

“I really do think this is going to be fun,” Asami said. “It's exciting, at least.”

 

“Well, I'm glad you're optimistic,” Korra said, uncertainly. “I've never seen much of the Earth Kingdom, so that will be something, at least.”

 

“Me either. My dad took me on a business trip to Ba Sing Se once, when I was very young, but I don't remember much.”

 

Korra made a noncommittal hum, but let the topic drop. She knew Asami's family history was a bit of a sore spot, but hadn't quite got a handle on her friend's comfort level with talking about those things.

 

They laid there in comfortable silence for a while, Korra studying the stars. They weren't as easy to see in the city as they were in the South Pole; all the street lights gave off a glow that reflected off the clouds and obscured the dimmer stars.

 

“Do you mind if I turn the radio on?” Korra heard Asami ask from the front seat. In Korra's distracted state, she seemed somehow far away.

 

“Mmm, if you want.”

 

A jazzy instrumental number sprang from the radio, and Asami adjusted the volume so it wouldn't carry too far. It was nice, Korra had to admit. Staring up at the sky, her breathing in rhythm with the music, she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

 

“Ooh, I like this one,” Asami chirped as the song changed. To Korra's mild surprise, Asami began to sing along.

 

“ _You had plenty money back a year or two,_

_You let other women make a fool of you,_

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?”_

 

It was a sultry tune with a deep, rhythmic string bass and a wild, jaunty piano accompaniment. Asami's voice was pleasant, if a little thin, but it matched up well with singer's dulcet tones.

 

“You know all the words?” Korra asked, amused.

 

“Sure, I listen to the radio all the time in the shop and while I'm driving. I've actually seen this one performed live, though. Ginger – Bolin's co-star from those Nuktuk movers – sings this,” Asami explained. “Bo and I went once back when he was filming. It looked like she had bloodbent the whole room by the time she was done.”

 

“How do you mean?” Korra asked. She had an idea of what Asami was getting at, but didn't want to be the one to put forward the idea.

 

Asami stood up on the front seat. In the dark, it was hard to see clearly, but with the moonlight reflecting off of the car and the bay behind her, Korra could make out most of her features.

 

“Well first you have to understand – have you met Ginger? You haven't, right? And you haven't seen any of the Nuktuk movers yet? Okay, well, Ginger is this leggy redhead and she's wearing this sequined dress that's slit all the way up to the hip,” she put her boot on the headrest of the seat between them, wobbling slightly but maintaining her balance. She ran her hand from her ankle all the way along the leg of her pants, up to her hip, demonstrating. Korra's eyes followed, interested.

 

“And the neckline is cut practically to her belly-button, and she's, well...” Asami cupped her hands in front of her chest and held them out in front of her, indicating the difference.

 

“I get the idea,” Korra chuckled.

 

“Alright, so picture that, and she's just working the room, like this,” Asami twisted the end of a lock of hair seductively in front of her lips. She swayed her hips as she found the rhythm of the music again.

 

Korra tried to picture Ginger, but her mind kept coming back to Asami, who she had seen in an evening dress once or twice. While her friend was more mild-figured than what she was describing – and probably, in Korra's estimation, more mild-figured than Korra herself – Asami was a bombshell in her own right. Her slender frame and natural elegance belied her strength, and her legs went on for days. Korra had caught herself staring more than once, and where once she'd have excused it as sizing up a rival, now she had to admit that Asami was simply pleasant to look at.

 

Asami had begun to sing again, shimmying slowly in place and bending her back to show off the lines of her silhouette. Korra was glad for the darkness to cover up the flush that was surely blooming in her cheeks.

 

“ _Now if you had prepared twenty years ago,_

_You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door,_

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_Get out of here, get me some money too._

_Get out of here, get me some money too._

_Why don't you do right, like some other men..._

_...do...”_

 

As Asami tried to hold the last note, she lost her balance and started to topple. Korra was surprised at her own reflexes, catching Asami by the wrist before she could pitch over the side of the roadster. The taller girl steadied herself, grinning. With their faces only inches apart, Korra realized she was holding her breath.

 

“My hero,” Asami teased, tapping the end of Korra's nose with her fingertip.

 

Korra blew a raspberry with her tongue, and gave Asami a playful shove. Asami landed unceremoniously in the driver's seat, and they both burst into laughter.

 

“See what I mean, though?” Asami asked, the first to recover her composure.

 

“You totally practiced that, didn't you?” Korra snorted.

 

“Maybe once or twice, in the mirror,” Asami giggled.

 

Suddenly, Korra was blinded by a bright white light.

 

“Hey, the park is closed! You can't be in here!”

 

Asami's hands were lightning. Before Korra could blink the stars out of her eyes, Asami had the engine on, the radio off, and the headlights blazing. “Sit down and buckle up!” she commanded.

 

The car was already moving as Korra fumbled with her seat belt buckle. The ride was violently bumpy until they reached a gate, and the tires barked in protest as they fell from the curb back onto solid pavement.

 

Korra looked around anxiously as they tore down a side street.

 

“They won't follow us, it's fine,” Asami assured, never taking her eyes off of the road.

 

“Is this usually part of your 'going out to think'?” Korra asked, nonplussed.

 

“Sometimes,” Asami grinned. “I enjoy a good chase.”

 

“You're something else,” Korra chuckled, shaking her head.

 

“'Never be ordinary,' my father used to say,” Asami replied.

 

“I don't think either one of us has to worry about that.”

 

Korra was bone-tired by the time Asami pulled the car into the underground garage beneath Future Industries Tower.

 

“You can crash in my office tonight if you're too tired to fly back to the Air Temple. I've got pillows and blankets stashed up there.”

 

“Had a few long nights yourself?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

 

“More than I'd care to admit.”

 

They walked in easy silence to the elevator, accompanied only by the sound of boots echoing off of the concrete walls. Korra nearly nodded off on her feet waiting for the elevator to whisk them to the top floor. Once in the office, she flopped down on the leather couch. Asami rummaged through her closet for a moment before tossing her a fuzzy throw blanket and a thick down pillow.

 

“Oh, where are you going to sleep?” Korra asked, suddenly remembering her manners.

 

“Just going to put my feet up on my desk and rest my eyes a bit. Still lots to do.”

 

“You sure I won't be a bother? I'm told I snore,” Korra admitted.

 

“You put up with my singing. Fair is fair,” Asami replied, leaning heavily into her high-backed executive chair. She kicked her boots off before dropping her feet squarely in the middle of her desk.

 

“You goof,” Korra laughed. “Anyone ever tell you that you're pretty great?”

 

“Once or twice,” Asami said, yawning.

 

“'Night Asami.”

 

“G'night, Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginger always seemed like a pretty blatant Jessica Rabbit-type, and I liked the idea of Asami doing a goofy impression of it. If you don't know the song, just search YouTube for "Why Don't You Do Right" and there are about a million versions. It seems like the sort of song that wouldn't be inappropriate for the time period LoK is based on.
> 
> Well, I guess that's that, and I have it out of my system. If you got this far, thanks again for reading, whether you enjoyed it or not.


End file.
